After All
by Sun-T
Summary: "Thanks, Harry. untuk selalu berada disisiku," bisik Draco. Sequel 'The Next'. RR and Enjoy XD


AFTER ALL

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Family

**Sequel from -The Next-**

.

#

.

Pintu kantor kepala departemen hubungan sihir internasional terketuk tiga kali, dan Draco Malfoy mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hai…" sapa seorang pria berambut hitam yang baru saja masuk.

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat seseorang yang dia tunggu sejak tadi, "Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, Harry?" tanyanya pada pria yang ternyata adalah Harry Potter, kepala Auror dan juga kekasihnya.

Harry menutup pintu lalu menghampiri Draco dan memberi satu kecupan singkat dibibir pria berambut pirang itu, "Baru saja, maaf aku terlambat," katanya sambil duduk didepan Draco.

Draco menatap mata hijau Harry yang bersinar hangat, mata hijau yang mampu mambuatnya bangkit dari kesedihan di saat istrinya, Astoria Greengrass, meninggal setelah melahirkan putra tunggalnya, Scorpius.

Dan kesedihan yang sama dialami Harry tiga tahun kemudian, istri tercintanya, Ginny Weasley, meninggal akibat penyakit yang dideritanya tak lama setelah anak ketiga mereka lahir.

Waktu ternyata menjawab semua kesedihan itu, putra Draco dan putra kedua Harry, Albus Severus, bersahabat dekat semenjak Al masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Kedekatan kedua pemuda itu otomatis membuat Draco dan Harry kembali menjalin komunikasi yang membawa mereka pada satu hubungan yang lebih pribadi.

"Kenapa malah melamun?" tanya Harry membuyarkan lamunan Draco.

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya memikirkan anak-anak, terutama Al dan Scorpie."

Harry mendesah pelan, "Aku senang mereka mau jujur tentang hubungan mereka, tapi tetap saja aku merasa tak enak hati dengan kakek nenek Scorpie."

Draco tertawa, "Mum dan Dad tak pernah mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka, dan aku yakin mereka juga akan senang kalau tahu kita mempunyai hubungan yang sama dengan Al dan Scorpie."

Harry menatap Draco tak percaya, "Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu? Aku saja bahkan belum siap mengatakan ini kepada semuanya."

Draco berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Harry, dia berdiri tepat didepan pria itu dan menyandarkan bagian belakang tubuhnya kebibir meja sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Jangan mulai lagi, kita sepakat akan memberitahu mereka saat natal tiba, dan liburan natal sudah didepan mata."

Harry mengusap rambutnya dan menghembuskan nafas dengan keras, "Baiklah, mudah-mudahan semua berjalan lancar," katanya sambil berdiri dan melangkah kepintu keluar, dia agak kesal kalau Draco sudah mulai memaksanya.

Dengan cepat Draco memeluk tubuh Harry dari belakang, "Maaf, aku memaksamu lagi ya?" bisiknya pelan ditelinga Harry yang spontan membuat jantung Harry menari dengan irama yang tak teratur, "Aku hanya tak ingin terus bersembunyi seperti ini."

Harry mendesah, dia tahu kalau dia tak akan menang malawan pesona Draco Malfoy, "Aku tahu, kita akan bicarakan itu nanti, sekarang aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidur."

Draco mengecup tengkuk Harry dan membuat tubuh pria itu bergetar, "Kau tak jadi menemaniku makan malam? Padahal aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

Harry tersenyum sendiri, dia tahu kalau Draco sedang merayunya, "Baiklah, aku lupa kalau tadi sudah ada janji denganmu," jawabnya.

Draco memutar bahu Harry lalu mencium bibir pria itu dengan begitu lembut, membelai bibir bawahnya dengan lidahnya yang basah dan sekali lagi membuat tubuh Harry bergetar dalam pelukannya, dia tersenyum saat mendengar erangan kecil keluar dari bibir pria yang sangat dicintainya itu, "Apakah ini tandanya kau telah memaafkanku?"

Harry tertawa, "Kau menang, tuan muda."

Draco ikut tertawa dan mereka keluar ruangan itu untuk makan malam di tempat yang telah mereka sepakati.

.

"Lusa aku akan menjemput anak-anak di Stasiun, kau ikut?" tanya Harry saat mereka telah duduk di salah satu sudut restoran kelas atas.

Draco mengangguk, "Tentu, kita jemput bersama-sama saja."

Pandangan Harry tertumbuk pada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya lalu dia memberikan seringaian pada Draco.

"What?" tanya Draco heran.

"Jangan menoleh kebelakang, ah…sepertinya terlambat, kena kau Malfoy," desis Harry geli.

Draco semakin bingung melihat Harry yang langsung menunduk dan menikmati makannya, tapi tak lama Draco tahu sebabnya disaat satu suara menyapanya.

"Hallo Draco, senang bertemu kau disini."

Tanpa melihat si penyapa pun Draco bisa tahu siapa dia, dengan enggan dia menoleh tanpa menjawab sapa wanita itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini atau aku harus meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kepada sang pahlawan?" tanya Pansy sinis sambil memandang kearah Harry.

Draco sedikit menggeram tapi dia menahan emosi saat dilihatnya Harry tersenyum simpul dan tak tersinggung, "Maaf, justru sekarang aku sedang ada urusan penting dengan 'sang pahlawan'," katanya sambil menekankan julukan yang diberikan Pansy pada Harry.

Pansy mendengus kesal, "Aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang perjodohan anak-anak kita, Draco."

Draco dan Harry sama-sama tersedak, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco kesal karena waktunya bersama Harry terganggu dengan pembicaraan Pansy yang tak masuk akal itu.

Dengan angkuh Pansy nekat duduk dimeja kedua pria itu, "Aku berencana menjodohkan Scorpius dan Victoria, bagaimana? Ide yang bagus bukan?" katanya penuh percaya diri.

Draco membanting serbet makannya dengan kesal, "Aku menolak, dan kuharap jangan bicarakan hal bodoh ini lagi, jelas?" kata Draco dingin.

Pansy membelalakkan matanya, "Tapi, Draco, ini bukan hal bodoh."

Draco memandang tajam pada wanita itu, "bukan hal bodoh untukmu, tapi sangat bodoh jika aku menerima itu," jawabnya ketus. "Aku sudah kenyang, Harry, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini," kata Draco sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk membayar makanan yang telah mereka pesan.

Harry mengangguk singkat pada Pansy yang memandangnya dengan marah lalu berjalan mengikuti Draco.

.

"Brengsek, moodku memburuk gara-gara Pansy," gerutu Draco saat mereka tengah duduk di ruang keluarga di rumah Harry. Harry memutuskan untuk mengajak pria itu kerumahnya agar dapat mengalihkan kemarahan Draco, karena dia tahu kalau Draco sudah marah maka akan lama redanya.

Harry menyiapkan beberapa masakan yang dia masak sendiri di meja makan, makan malam mereka terganggu dan kini dia masih merasa lapar, Harry tahu kalau Draco juga belum kenyang, "Daripada kau terus seperti itu bagaimana kalau kau temani aku makan?" pinta Harry.

Draco mendengus, "Malas, aku tak lapar lagi," jawabnya ketus.

Harry memeluk leher Draco dari belakang dengan lembut dan mencium leher Draco yang dua kancing teratas kemejanya telah terbuka, dia tersenyum saat getaran tubuh Draco menyapa bibirnya, "Tapi aku lapar," bisiknya. Harry bisa merasakan otot-otot tubuh Draco melemas dan tubuhnya kembali relax.

Draco tersenyum dan mengecup sudut bibir Harry, "Thanks, Harry. untuk selalu berada disisiku," bisik Draco.

Harry tersenyum lembut, "Kita makan sekarang?" tanya Harry.

"Apa dessertnya?" tanya Draco menggoda.

Harry mengecup pelan pipi Draco, "Apapun maumu."

.

"Kau akan terlambat pulang, Draco," kata Harry tersengal saat Draco mulai menciumi tubuhnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Harry, kuharap kau tak lupa itu," jawab Draco di dada Harry.

Harry terkekeh pelan, "Ya, aku ingat, hanya saja…" kata-katanya terpotong saat Draco mulai mempermainkan gairahnya yang mendesak.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati dessertku seperti yang telah kau janjikan, Harry" bisik Draco ditelinga Harry yang memerah. Dia tersenyum melihat Harry yang mulai kelabakan dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada tubuhnya. Draco semakin menggoda dengan gerakan tangannya yang semakin cepat, "Apa kau mencintaiku, Harry?" tanya Draco lembut.

Harry yang terlalu pusing dengan pusaran gairah yang semakin menyeretnya menjauh dari dataran logika hanya mampu melenguh dan memejamkan mata.

Draco kembali tersenyum, dia mencium bibir Harry dengan dalam dan menggodanya dengan lidahnya yang hangat dan basah. Tak ingin lebih lama menyiksa diri Dracopun menyatukan perasaan mereka dalam satu gerakan halus yang tak melukai. Setelah menyatu sepenuhnya kembali Draco berbisik ditelinga kekasihnya, "tatap aku, Harry, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Harry membuka mata hijaunya yang bersinar laksana emerald, tangannya mencengkeram pundak Draco yang telanjang dan basah, tubuhnya terus bergetar menahan gairah yang semakin memuncak dan nyaris membuatnya gila, "Ya, Draco, aku mencintaimu," jawabnya gemetar dan dia kembali tersentak saat Draco mulai membawanya ke dunia penuh warna.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya milikku, Harry, hanya aku," kata Draco tersengal saat alam sadarnya mulai menjauhinya menuju satu tempat yang hanya bisa dijangkaunya bersama Harry.

Harry semakin larut dan hanyut dalam dunianya, mata hijaunya menatap lurus mata abu-abu Draco seakan memastikan kalau mereka ada dan nyata. Setiap gerakan membuatnya mengerang dan semakin erat mencengkeram bahu Draco seakan meminta kekasihnya itu untuk mengakhiri siksaan yang begitu manis ini.

Draco mengerti apa yang dinginkan Harry, dengan satu hentakan keras bibir mereka meneriakkan nama kekasih masing-masing dan mengakhiri petualangan mereka dalam dunia abstrak yang begitu indah.

.

"Malam sekali pulangmu, Son?" tanya Narcissa yang menunggu kepulangan Draco.

Draco tersenyum dan mencium pipi ibunya yang masih terlihat cantik itu, "Mum belum tidur? Harusnya kan tak perlu menungguku," kata Draco lalu duduk disamping ibunya.

Narcissa tersenyum pada putra tunggalnya itu, "Mum belum mengantuk. Apa pekerjaanmu begitu banyak sampai kau pulang selarut ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Draco menggenggam tangan ibunya yang putih, "Tidak, tadi aku bersama Harry, makan malam lalu berbincang sebentar."

Sekali lagi Narcissa tersenyum, "Apa anak-anak sudah tahu tentang hubungan kalian?"

Pertanyaan lembut itu bagai petir ditelinga Draco, "A-apa maksud Mum, a-aku dan Harry…"

"Mum dan Dad sudah tahu, tak usah kalian sembunyikan lagi," potong wanita bermata biru itu.

Draco menundukkan kepalanya, dia tak tahu harus bicara apa pada ibunya itu, "Sorry, Mum, bukan kami ingin menyembunyikan ini, hanya saja kami…"

"Kami tak malu, Son," potong Lucius yang baru turun dari tangga.

Draco menoleh cepat kearah ayahnya, "Dad…"

"Kalian sudah dewasa, putuskan sendiri hidup kalian." Kata pria setengah baya yang begitu mirip dengan Draco itu.

Draco tersenyum, entah kenapa dia merasa begitu bahagia malam ini, "Thanks, Mum…Dad," katanya sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya, "Boleh besok kami bicara langsung pada kalian sebelum anak-anak pulang untuk liburan natal?"

Lucius menepuk pundak putranya, "Besok ajaklah Harry untuk makan malam disini."

Draco mengangguk dan berlari menuju kamarnya, dengan masih tersenyum dia membuka kemejanya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ditempat tidur, "Kita akan bersama, Harry," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Dia memejamkan mata mengingat bagaimana tadi dia meninggalkan kekasihnya yang telah tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya setelah membisikkan kata cinta ditelinganya.

.

.

"Oh, come on, Draco, hari ini aku lelah sekali. Apa tak bisa diundur besok setelah menjemput anak-anak di stasiun?" pinta Harry saat Draco mengunjunginya di kantornya dan mengajaknya untuk makan malam di Manor.

Draco menyeringai, "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam sampai kau begitu lelah?" godanya dan dia berhasil menghindari satu buku tebal yang melayang kearahnya. Dia tertawa melihat wajah Harry yang memerah, Draco tak pernah bosan memandang itu.

"Ayolah, kali ini Dad sendiri yang mengundangmu, jangan kau tolak," paksa Draco.

Harry menghela nafas panjang, "Tak biasanya kau memaksaku begini, apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" tanyanya penasaran.

Draco berdecak kesal, "Dasar Gryffindor, tak usah terlalu penasaran seperti itu, kau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Draco dengan tak sabar.

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, "Baiklah, Mr. Malfoy, aku akan menuruti apa maumu," putus Harry dengan setengah kesal.

Draco tersenyum puas lalu menghampiri Harry untuk memberikan satu ciuman lembut di bibir pria itu, "Thanks, love, kutunggu di Lobby sore ini," katanya sambil berjalan keluar dari kantor sang kepala auror.

Harry menatap punggung kekasihnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu dan setelah pintu kembali tertutup dia menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi kerjanya yang besar lalu memandang foto keluarganya yang diletakkannya diatas meja. Dia melihat bagaimana istrinya tersenyum bahagia dengan menggendong Lily kecil dipelukannya, saat itu ada satu rasa bersalah menyusup dalam hati Harry. Dengan lembut dia meraih bingkai foto itu, "I'm sorry, dear," bisiknya lirih, "Aku tak tahu apakah ini adil untukmu." Hatinya semakin pedih saat Ginny tersenyum padanya.

.

Ruangan itu terasa begitu sunyi, Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia sangat terkejut saat Lucius dan Narcissa mengaku telah mengetahui hubungan mereka. Ada rasa lega tapi juga ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya, dia juga tak tahu itu apa.

"Sebaiknya anak-anak segera tahu hal ini, kami yakin mereka akan dapat menerima apapun keputusan kalian," kata Narcissa.

Harry hanya mengangguk saja tak menjawab apapun.

Ketiga orang dewasa itu berpandangan heran melihat Harry yang mendadak lesu, tiba-tiba Lucius berdiri, "Draco, ada yang harus Dad bicarakan denganmu, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" pinta Lucius.

Draco memandang ibunya dan mengerti kalau Lucius ingin meninggalkan Harry bersama Narcissa berdua saja, "Oke, Dad," katanya sambil mengikuti ayahnya keruang kerja mereka.

Harry masih tertunduk sampai didengarnya suara Narcissa, "Mau temani aku di perpustakaan, Son?"

"Tentu," jawab Harry lalu mengikuti Narcissa yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Pintu besar itu terbuka pelan, nampaklah jejeran lemari buku yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran yang indah, tingginya hampir mencapai langit-langit ruangan itu. Satu set sofa berwarna hijau tua diletakkan di sudut ruangan, dan satu meja kerja beserta kursi hitam besar menghiasi sudut yang lain. Mata Harry terpaku pada foto-foto keluarga yang menghiasi dinding perpustakaan. Harry sudah sering masuk keruangan ini tapi kali ini dengan permasalahan yang baru saja terjadi padanya membuatnya mau tak mau merasa janggal menatap foto Astoria yang tengah mengandung Scorpius berada dalam pelukan Draco.

Perlahan dia mendekati foto yang tergantung di dinding itu dan mengusap bingkainya dengan lembut. Dia merasakan lengannya disentuh lembut oleh jari-jari lentik Narcissa.

"Entah bagaimana awal ceritanya, sejak aku dan Draco kembali menjalin komunikasi aku merasa seperti menemukan seseorang yang tepat disisiku. Hubungan Al dan Scorpie membawa dampak yang besar untuk kami," katanya pada Narcissa.

Narcissa membelai lembut lengan Harry, "Mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdir kalian."

Harry menatap wajah cantik Astoria yang tersenyum bahagia dalam foto itu, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata hijaunya, "Aku tak ingin membuat senyum mereka pudar. Aku tak akan berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai itu terjadi," bisiknya.

Kali ini Narcissa mengusap punggung Harry, "Apa saat ini kau dan Draco tak bahagia bisa bersama?"

Harry tersenyum kecil, "Aku bahagia, Ma'am, aku bahagia bisa bersama Draco."

Narcissa memutar bahu Harry supaya menghadapnya lalu menangkupkan tangannya diwajah pria muda yang telah dianggap sebagai putranya sendiri itu, "Astoria dan Ginny sangat mencintai kalian, apa lagi yang bisa mereka harapkan selain kebahagiaan orang-orang yang mereka cintai? Percayalah, mereka pasti ikut berbahagia bersama kalian," kata Narcissa meyakinkan Harry yang masih tampak gamang. Lalu wanita itu meninggalkan Harry saat dilihatnya Draco sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

Draco mendekati Harry setelah dia menutup pintu dibelakangnya, lalu dia membawa Harry dalam pelukannya, "Aku pun mencintai Astoria sebesar cintamu pada Ginny, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat aku memutuskan untuk selalu bersamamu," bisik Draco lembut ditelinga Harry.

Harry merapatkan tubuhnya pada Draco dan memeluk pinggang pria berambut pirang itu, "Apakah ini salah, Draco? Aku tak ingin mengkhianati mereka," katanya lirih.

Draco mengecup pelipis Harry, "Astoria tak ingin aku bersedih disepanjang hidupku, begitu juga dengan Ginny, kan? Tak ada yang mengkhianati mereka, cinta mereka tetap abadi di hati kita. Anak-anak adalah bukti kehadiran mereka ditengah kita," hiburnya.

Harry tersenyum dan memandang mata abu-abu Draco, lalu dia mengangguk pelan, "Aku siap mengatakan semua pada anak-anak," bisiknya.

Draco menenggelamkan bibir Harry dalam satu ciuman yang lembut dan dalam, "I love you," bisiknya, "Percayalah pada takdir yang menyatukan kita."

.

.

"Grandma, Grandpa, apa kalian suka dengan hadiah natalku?" tanya Lily manja pada Narcissa dan Lucius. Suasana natal ini begitu meriah dikediaman Malfoy.

Narcissa tersenyum dan melilitkan syal putih pemberian putri tunggal Harry itu dilehernya, begitu juga dengan Lucius. "Tentu sayang, kau memberikan kami sepasang syal yang sama?"

Lily mengangguk senang, "Biar kalian semakin romantis," kata gadis berambut merah itu yang disambut tawa semua yang ada disitu.

Lucius memeluk erat tubuh Lily, "Thanks, sweetheart," katanya sambil mengecup kening Lily.

Masing-masing berlomba memberikan kado untuk semua keluarga mereka.

Harry menikmati suasana ini tapi tak dipungkiri kalau sejak tadi perasaannya semakin tak tenang karena sebentar lagi dia dan Draco akan mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Harry merasa takut anak-anaknya menyalahkannya dan Draco.

Berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya, Harry melangkah perlahan menghindari keramaian, dia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan di Manor dan berdiri didepan foto Astoria.

"Maafkan aku, Astoria. Aku tahu kalau aku tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisimu disisi Draco ataupun di hati Scorpie, tapi aku akan selalu mendampingi mereka dimanapun mereka berada, karena aku mencintai mereka sebesar rasa cintamu. Kalau kau ada disana bersama Ginny, tolong sampaikan padanya kalau cintanya juga akan tetap utuh dihatiku dan anak-anak," bisiknya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Harry terkejut saat sesosok tubuh memeluknya erat dari belakang, "Scorpie," kata Harry tercekat.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum, "Aku sudah tau, uncle, tepatnya aku dan Al."

Harry memandang pemuda itu dengan bingung, "A-apa maksudmu, Son?"

Scorpie memandang mata hijau Harry yang diturunkannya pada Al, "Kami tahu kalau Dad dan uncle Harry memiliki hubungan khusus, seperti aku dan Al."

Jantung Harry seakan berhenti berdetak, "Maaf, uncle sudah membuat kalian kecewa," jawab Harry pelan.

Scorpie menggeleng, "Aku menyayangi uncle," kata pemuda itu sambil memeluk Harry, "Kita akan menghadapinya bersama, uncle."

Hati Harry tersentuh oleh kata-kata pemuda itu, dia merengkuh Scorpie dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah cukup, Harry, semua menunggu kita diruang tengah," kata Draco yang -entah sejak kapan- telah berdiri didepan pintu.

Harry melepaskan pelukan Scorpie dan mengangguk kepada Draco.

.

Semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang disampaikan oleh Harry dan Draco, terutama Lily yang terus menunduk sejak tadi.

"Maaf kalau kami telah mengecewakan kalian, semua ini terjadi begitu saja dan tak direncanakan," kata Draco yang duduk disamping Harry, "Keberadaan Harry sebagai sahabat ternyata membawa perubahan kearah yang lebih serius, kami tak bisa menolak perasaan itu."

Kesunyian itu buyar saat terdengar isak Lily yang langsung berdiri dan berlari kehalaman belakang, Harry hampir menyusul putrinya kalau tidak ditahan oleh tangan Draco, "Aku saja, biar aku saja yang bicara dengannya, Harry."

Harry melihat kesungguhan dimata Draco, dia pun akhirnya mengangguk dan membiarkan Draco menyusul Lily.

Dengan lesu Harry kembali duduk di sofa.

"Dad, mungkin Lily hanya sedikit terkejut, pasti pada akhirnya dia bisa mengerti," kata James yang menghampiri dan duduk disamping ayahnya.

"Maafkan Dad, James," bisik Harry lirih.

James mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum, "Aku ini pintar, Dad. Tak usah Dad beritahu juga aku sudah tahu sejak dulu tentang hubungan Dad dan uncle Draco,"kata pemuda itu sambil nyengir.

Harry dan semua yang ada disana terkejut, "Benarkah?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

James mengangguk, "Kita semua tahu uncle Draco itu sifatnya seperti apa, dia tak akan penah mau tersenyum pada orang lain selain Dad, dan kami tentunya, bukan begitu Grandpa?" tanya James menggoda Lucius.

Mendengar pertanyaan James semua pun tertawa, karena Draco memang mirip sekali dengan Lucius baik rupa maupun sifat.

.

Sementara itu dihalaman belakang Draco berusaha bicara pada Lily.

"Sweetheart, kau marah pada uncle?" Tanya Draco pelan sambil duduk disamping Lily yang masih terisak.

Lily menggeleng pelan.

"Kau kecewa pada Daddy?" tanyanya lagi.

Sekali lagi kepala Lily menggeleng.

Draco mengusap rambut merah gadis itu dengan penuh sayang, "Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan Daddy begitu saja? Apa kau tahu kalau sikapmu tadi membuat Daddy sangat sedih?"

Isak Lily semakin kencang, "Maafkan aku," katanya.

Draco menggengam tangan gadis itu yang telah basah oleh air mata, "Katakan pada uncle, apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Lily terdiam sesaat, "Aku tak marah, aku hanya sedih," katanya sambil terisak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco pelan.

Lily memandang mata abu-abu Draco, "Apa uncle sudah tak mencintai aunt Astoria lagi?" tanyanya polos.

Draco menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum, dia merengkuh bahu gadis itu dan mengecup rambutnya, "Itukah yang kau khawatirkan? Kau takut ayahmu tak mencintai ibumu lagi?" tanya Draco dengan sabar.

Kali ini akhirnya Lily mengangguk.

Draco memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, "Dengarkan uncle, Sweetheart," kata Draco. "Selama ini aunt Astoria dan ibumu tak pernah pergi dari hati kami. Tak sedetikpun kami melupakan mereka karena mereka adalah bagian dari hidup kami. Keberadaan kalian menguatkan bukti kalau mereka selalu ada disisi kami, percayalah."

Isak Lily semakin reda, dia bersandar dipelukan Draco, "Apakah kalian berdua bahagia?"

Draco mendesah sambil terus membelai rambut Lily, "Keberadaan ayahmu di sisi uncle mampu membuat uncle bertahan menghadapi semuanya, membuat uncle merasa menjadi utuh dan kuat, dan ayahmu pun begitu. Ketergantungan kami satu sama lain nyaris seperti candu. Kami bahagia, sweetheart, dan dengan adanya kalian disamping kami membuat kami begitu sempurna. Kami menyayangi kalian," jelas Draco.

Lily memeluk Draco erat, "Maafkan aku, uncle, dan terima kasih karena uncle telah membuat Daddy bahagia," bisik gadis itu.

Draco mencium pipi Lily, "Thanks, sweetheart. Sekarang temui ayahmu, katakan padanya kalau kau menyayanginya, jangan membuatnya bersedih, ok?"

Lily mengangguk, dia berlari kedalam setelah memeluk Draco dan mengatakan 'I love you, uncle'.

.

Harry terkejut saat putrinya tiba-tiba masuk dan memeluknya erat, "Sweetheart, maafkan Daddy," kata Harry penuh penyesalan.

Lily menggeleng dan tersenyum ceria, "Daddy tidak bersalah, aku saja yang terlalu egois sampai membuat Daddy sedih," jawab gadis itu. "Maafkan aku, Daddy, and I love you."

Semua tersenyum melihat mereka, tak ada kado natal yang lebih hebat dari ini.

.

"Thanks, love, ini natal terindah dalam hidupku," bisik Harry saat Draco memeluknya di gazebo di halaman belakang. Mereka menyingkir sejenak dari kebisingan didalam.

Draco tersenyum, dan untuk kesekian kalinya mereka hanyut dalam ciuman hangat yang memabukkan, tanpa mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang mengintip dari kejauhan.

.

#

.

**A/N.**

**Maaf aku begitu egois, dibagian ScorpieAl aku menyelipkan DraRry tapi dibagian DraRry aku justru melupakan ScorpieAl, maafkan aku ya ScorpieAl… *sujud2* entah kenapa aku suka sekali bikin DraRry versi dewasa XD**

**Udah ya, sequelnya dah lunas semua kan? Kejujuran udah, the next juga udah. Aku mau coba bikin pair lain yang kemaren sempat menggodaku ah, tapi no lemon dulu ya (kalo bisa) *plak***

**Okelah, mudah2an fic ini ga mengecewakan, jadi… RIPIU CEPETAAAN… *dibekep reader dimasukin sumur***


End file.
